


Catching an Angel

by Fa_Untitled



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa_Untitled/pseuds/Fa_Untitled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't like rain, Dan? it's the time when angels come down to earth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching an Angel

“Phil! Hurry up, you spork!”

It was Thursday evening when Dan and I went home from buying a game Chris had once told us about and Dan suddenly wanted to play it. The day was humid all afternoon so I knew it was going to rain but Dan insisted to hunt the game and I somehow forgot to bring my umbrella. And so, as I had expected, we got caught in the rain.

“We should take shelter, Dan, I think it’s not gonna subside anytime soon,” I shouted as we sprinted through the rain.

“How about the park? We could take shelter in the children’s toy.”

“Don’t you think they’ll break if we try to use them?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “For God’s sake Phil, we’re not going to play. We’re trying to take shelter from the bloody rain!” he retorted as he made his way to the park without waiting for my reply. I followed behind him.

We got in one of the children’s toy, the one like a little castle with colorful tunnels and slide. I don’t know its name, but it was my favorite when I was a child. It felt so nostalgic to get in there once again after all these years, though it was much more smaller than I remembered.

“Damn, what if we trapped in here all night, Phil?” I turned to Dan. He was sitting next to me, his back leaning on the plastic wall, eyes staring at the rain. He looked so massive in this children’s toy, like a giant child hiding in his tiny castle. It was weird but also endearing. It was weird how I always found him endearing.

“I don’t know, we can camp in here I guess. We can sleep while remembering our childhood.”

“Yeah right, and end up freezing to death in our sleep? Sounds great, Phil,” he replied with his usual sarcastic chuckle. “Oh God, it’s gonna be a long night,” he sighed.

“You don’t like rain, Dan?” I asked.

“I do,” he said, “but only if I’m home, tucked under my blanket.”

“I love rain,” I told him. “It’s the time when thousands of millions angels descend from heaven.”

“What?” Dan raised his eyebrows.

“It’s true. You know, each drop of rain is carried by one angel.”

“What? Are you kidding me, Phil?” he laughed. “Are you actually kidding me?”

“No. My grandma said that.”

“Oh wow. I can’t imagine it. How many angels are there just around us right now? There could be thousands.”

“Yes. Imagine if they were solid, though, we’d be squashed in here.”

Dan laughed. “Oh God, that’s terrifying. ‘Two British dorks squashed to death by angels in a children’s park toy’,” he said with his hands upraised in motion of reading an invisible headline. “How tragic could that be?”

“Yes, thank God they’re not solid. I think this is the first time I feel grateful I can’t touch angel.” I frowned. “Oh, my grandma said another thing.” I reached for my backpack and opened it, than I pulled out an almost empty water bottle and showed it to Dan. He raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing. “She said we could catch an angel,” I exclaimed.

“With a bottle?” Dan asked doubtedly.

“Yes. We fill it with rain water.”

“Woah woah wait! Are you telling me you’re going to trap an angel in a bottle?”

“What?” I blinked. “Oh! Oh no, no. What I meant is, we could fill the bottle with rain water and than an angel would come home with us. It’s not really catching an angel though, more like inviting an angel.”

“Oh okay, that’s more humane,” Dan breathed out.

“Or angele,” I continued.

“Stop.”

I laughed.

I than opened the bottle in my hand and filled it with rain until it was half full. After I put the cap back, I handed the bottle to Dan and smiled at his questioning look. “An angel for you.”

He was silent for a moment, only staring straight into my eyes. I couldn’t read his expression. But then he smiled, a fond smile he always secretly gave me whenever he thought I wasn’t looking, before he whispered “why would I need one more angel when I already have one in my life?”


End file.
